Ten Years Later
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: Percabeth wedding proposal for all of you who ships Percabeth! Sort of one-shot, R&R! Please enjoy!


**A/N: This is my first story, so please, no flames. This was originally a birthday fic for my friend, but since she, and many other people liked it, I decided to upload this. Please RR, good comments are always appreciated! And... Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

Fireworks zoomed into streaks of color, a Greek warship danced through sparks of indigo waves curling with snow white foam. The image exploded into an array of flowers, making imprints on the blackish blue sky with its vibrant rainbow fingers. The actually sea gently lapped the campers' feet.

Some sat on blankets, munching on various snacks they brought for this hugely important celebration; people such as Leo and Calypso, who was toasting golden crusted marshmallows over Leo's hand, bickering. Some lay sprawled admiring the view flying on the blueprint of Ouranus resting on the sand; Hazel held Frank's hand and they hummed a sweet song of heartfelt love. Some were having their partner engage their attention; Piper chatted and teased Jason, who was as red as the color of the love flower rose. And some, like our main characters for this story, were having the best time ever.

Annie," he suddenly spoke, "it feels weird, can you believe we had our one of a lifetime kiss ten years ago?"

"Of course, is it really so hard? Or are your seaweed brain so obtuse for it?" The phrase should have been insulting, but she spoke in a jokingly tone with so much love and affection to the other.

He stuck his tongue out and a smiled played on his lips.

"Wise girl."

"Kelp head."

"Owl brain."

"Your hopeless."

"Your too smart."

"You are so annoying!"

"I love you."

Her grey eyes softened, less like the harshness of thundercloud, more like the grayish soft light of Artemis' chariot. He gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her. A wave washed over them, a sphere of oxygen covered them, and they went under the ocean.

They broke the kiss as they settled down on the shallow bottom. The most beautiful of fish swam round and round the sphere, and a faint aquatic glow illuminated them from a sea green shell, the same shade as his unique eyes. The rainbow around them glittering were, of couse, his father's doing, just as they planned.

Percy fidgeted with the hem of his camp shirt and started slowly, "Annabeth, I...I love you. I would go to Tartarus and back, save the world once more, heck even a million more times if it means I get eternity with you. I...I...I..."

"Yes..." she urged him on as she felt her heartbeat rattling her rib cage. Was this it? She played the four words in her mind again and again, hoping, longing him to say it.

"You worth more than all the blue food in the world."

"I guess that's your shot at a cheesy pickup line." she snorted.

"Oh, shut up," he wiped his sweaty palms on the rough denim of his jeans, "I knew you were the one for me. When Hera, no, I mean Juno kidnapped me, I would have carried the world again to get back to you. I wanted to say this for a long time."

He fished out a box out of polished birch and opened it with a click, kneeling in front her. A sapphire bluer than the most azure sky was set into a ringlet of bronze with the word "Percabeth" written in prancing cursive carved into the side.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me? I know we're just 26, but hey, we're demigods, our lives might not last that long. So if this is okay..." his stuttering was cut off by her.

She secured her hands on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She smelled the sea salt toffee fragrance of him so close to her. What a lovely replay of events.

When they pulled apart, reluctantly no less, she instantly gushed, "Of course my dear seaweed brain, I love you too."

They returned to the surface as the other campers wrapped up the anniversary of Kronos' defeat and celebrated Percy's birthday. The camp exploded with joy as they learned about their new relationship.

It was a night fit for the gods of Olympus. Name a more iconic couple the Percabeth, the unique lovers.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you liked it! I tried to make this as adorable as I can, and it maybe worked. Anyway, please review!**

 **-The Graecus From Idris**


End file.
